


Morning Light

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly wee drabble in which there are mornings, freckle love, a doting Michael, and James being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by how adorable James was in The Last Station, I suppose?

Mornings, Michael thinks, are perfection. This one especially, which probably has much to do with the way the light is streaming in from his bedroom window and basking a sleeping James in a glowing cocoon of illuminance.   
  
James, who is nestled in the warmth of the duvet, sleeps on, oblivious to a dumbstruck Michael, who has been gazing at his boyfriend in awe since he woke up just minutes ago.   
  
Sunlight agrees well with the pale flesh that is peeking out from the bedcovers - if the smattering of freckles across that alabaster skin has anything to say on the matter.  
  
When James shifts even the tiniest bit in his sleep, Michael can't stop himself from moving with him, towards him - close enough that he can almost feel the soft fluttering of James' eyelashes against his own skin.   
  
Michael's nose presses lightly against James' cheek, his lips not far behind. When he pulls away again, James has the whisper of a smile present on his lips, and Michael's heart absolutely skips a beat.   
  
Before he knows why he's doing it, two of Michael's long, slender fingers reach up and lightly stroke the two freckles on the bridge of James' nose. It's as if his fingers are drawn to them: as if he's gazing up at the summer night and pointing at the constellations above.   
  
His fingers ghost along the delicate skin for mere moments, before James suddenly twitches in his sleep. Michael stops at once, and pulls his fingers away to hover nearby.  
  
He watches intently at the way James' nose wrinkles, the way his nostrils scrunch and flare as his eyebrows press together in the _tiniest_ of frowns...  
  
...at the way a sudden sneeze tickles its way out, soft, unrestrained and uniquely adorable, bringing James closer to Michael in one swift movement.  
  
And then James is stirring, bringing a curled hand up to his nose and rubbing it vigorously as his eyes begin to open into the morning light; blinking straight into the gaze that Michael refuses to break.   
  
And James smiles, snuffles, and leans forwards to place a kiss on Michael's lips.  
  
And it's right then and there Michael realizes how foolishly, stupidly, and wonderfully in love he is.


End file.
